Festival of the Damned
The Festival of the Damned is a Bilge Rats DLC adventure in Sea of Thieves. It was teased at New York Comic Con 2018. The event is centered around the ghost pirate Ferry of the Damned and it's Captain, It will also include additional cosmetics such as Face Paint. It released on October 31, 2018. Since the event is based around Halloween, a variety of pumpkins and gourds were placed around the outposts, and the music had a bit more 'spooky' tone to it. During the event, player who die in specific gruesome ways (as listed below) will be sent to the Ferry of the Damned as per normal, but while there will have an opportunity to raise their lantern to the Flame of Fate and take a take a specific light color from it. The available color is based on the way the pirate died. Be sure to talk to the Ferryman before leaving the ferry. Players can use the colors to light the lanterns on their ship in the various colors, and there is an achievement for having them all. There are a total of twelve beacons to locate on the map, some easy to spot while others are more hidden. Use the lanterns with the colored fire to light the beacons. Included in the update are more violent storms, so be sure to watch out for those while looking for beacons, unless of course, you are hoping to get hit by lightning! Ways to die per color *Blue - get eaten by a shark *Red - killed via volcano (Devil's Roar) *Green - killed by skeletons *Purple - killed by a snake *White - killed by lightning *Pink - killed by a player Beacon Locations *Shores of Plenty **Cannon Cove **Smugglers' Bay **Mermaid's Hideaway *The Wilds **The Crooked Masts **Kraken's Fall **Marauder's Arch *The Ancient Isles **Plunder Valley **Crook's Hollow **Devil's Ridge *Devil's Roar (Volcanic area, may want to carry along a rowboat} **Ruby's Fall **Fetcher's Rest **The Devil's Thirst Commendations *'The Flame of the Lost Seafarers' - Ignite the lantern with a blue flame *'The Flame of Burning Hearts' - Ignite the lantern with a red flame *'The Flame of Cursed Bones' - Ignite the lantern with a green flame *'The Flame of Treacherous Weather' - Ignite the lantern with a white flame *'The Flame of the Viper' - Ignite the lantern with a purple flame *'The Flame of Embattled Souls' - Ignite the lantern with a pink flame *'Lightbringer of the Shores of Plenty' - Ignite a beacon with the Flame of Fate in The Shores of Plenty *'Lightbringer of the Ancient Isles' - Ignite a beacon with a Flame of Fate in The Ancient Isles *'Lightbringer of the Wilds' - Ignite a beacon with a Flame of Fate in The Wilds *'Lightbringer of the Devil's Roar' - Ignite a beacon with a Flame of Fate in The Devil's Roar *'Alliance of the Damned' - Be in an Alliance where all ship lanterns are ignited in the same color *'The Festival Party Boat' - Ignite your ship's lanterns using Flames of Fate in all five colors *'Legend of the Damned' - Find and light all beacons around the Sea of Thieves with a Flame of Fate *'Legend of the Damned Title' - Unlock the 'Legend of the Damned' commendation Videos Official Sea of Thieves Developer Update October 31st 2018 Official_Sea_of_Thieves_Bilge_Rat_Adventures_Festival_of_the_Damned Category:DLC